


RIP to my youth

by AnnabethCyone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU con spoilers del manga, Gen, Todos necesitan un abrazo, esto es básicamente EMA con muchos problemas de comunicación, no beta morimos como hombres, oh y algo de ackertalk porque no lo tendremos en canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethCyone/pseuds/AnnabethCyone
Summary: Mikasa está embarazada.Pero ese es solo el inicio del problema.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	RIP to my youth

**.**

**[Parte 1]**

**[Eren]**

**[La noticia]**

.

−Mikasa está embarazada.

El silencio que siguió pareció extenderse y extenderse mientras todos miraron a Hange quien acababa de entrar a la oficina con una mirada agitada. Eren parpadeó varias veces, totalmente en blanco y se giró para mirar a sus demás amigos que lucían igual de inmóviles que él.

¿Había… escuchado mal?

Eren observó el mapa sobre la mesa que estaban estudiando y frunció el ceño.

−Hange no estamos para tus bromas ahora, tenemos que aprender las rutas de Liberio.

Su comandante hizo una mueca y se acercó a todo el escuadrón con visible nerviosismo.

−Me temo que no lo es, tiene cinco semanas, quizás seis.

_Oh._

Este silencio duró menos.

−¿Espera, espera, _qué_?

−¿Están seguros?

−¡Eres una mierda, Eren! –Connie se interpuso antes Jean se lanzara sobre él− ¡Más vale que te responsabilices por esto!

Armin se levantó y trató de tranquilizarlo mientras observaba a Eren con una mezcla de preocupación y molestia en su rostro.

Eren observó todo el altercado con el cuerpo calmado y ojos casi aburridos… una parte de su cabeza estaba tratando de juntar las palabras Mikasa y embarazo y darles sentido, pero la otra parte le recordaba que ya había visto un destello de esta misma escena hace mucho tiempo.

(Esta muy sorprendido, de verdad, pero era algo que ya sabía que pasaría).

(Trata de que sus esperanzas no se derrumben, otra cosa más que se cumple).

−¿Quién es el padre? –preguntó.

Hubo otro silencio que se extendió mientras Hange y él se observaron, ella finalmente expulsó el aire que estaba reteniendo y se sentó frente a él con derrota.

−Pues al parecer no tu.

_¿Uh?_

−¿De qué…?

−Mierda. _Santa_.

−María, Rose y Sina, ¿entonces quién es? –Sasha miró a todos en la habitación esperando una respuesta que nadie le dio−. ¿Quién es?

.

Mikasa, tan terca como era, no dijo ni una palabra.

Eren se quedó junto a Armin, ambos parados incómodamente fuera de la habitación de su amiga de la infancia mientras escuchaban breves intercambios de la reprimenda que Levi le estaba dando.

−En el peor momento Ackerman, en el peor _maldito_ momento.

No podían escuchar por completo, pero el ruido del vidrio rompiéndose los exaltó a ambos. Armin y él se lanzaron una mirada nerviosa antes de mirar a la puerta cerrada.

−¿Deberíamos… entrar?

Armin pareció indeciso, pero finalmente negó suavemente.

−Mejor esperemos—

−No es tu maldito problema, ¿sabes qué? Vete a la mierda.

Eren pensó tardíamente que esa era la primera vez que la escuchaba insultar a alguien.

Ambos saltaron cuando la pared tronó con dureza, parecía que le habían estrellado una silla encima y Eren se estremeció de solo pensar qué exactamente estaba pasando ahí adentro.

−¿Tienes alguna _jodida_ idea de lo que pasará ahora?

Esta vez se podía oír la voz de Levi con más claridad, más elevada y enojada con el pasar de los segundos, sin embargo fue el breve, pero claro sonido de un sollozo, lo que los hizo moverse de sus posiciones petrificadas.

Armin tocó la puerta con suavidad, pero su voz era firme y autoritaria.

−¿Capitán? Nos gustaría entrar.

Las bisagras chillaron cuando la puerta se abrió de un tirón, Levi lucía furioso, pero también muy cansado. Se acarició las sienes antes de pasar de largo, como si ellos no hubieran estado ahí primero y los hubiera hecho a un lado cuando quisieron a entrar a hablar con Mikasa.

La habitación era un desastre, había vidrio y astillas esparcidas por todas partes, Mikasa estaba de rodillas en una esquina, de espaldas a ellos, tratando de recoger los trozos más grandes del suelo, si notó que ellos se le acercaron no lo demostró.

−¿Mikasa? –Armin preguntó con suavidad−. Déjanos limpiar a nosotros, te harás daño.

No hubo respuesta, la vieron seguir apilando los trozos de vidrio en silencio.

Eren se le acercó y tomó su hombro con delicadeza, ella estaba temblando.

−¿Mi−?

Su respiración se cortó cuando vio su rostro, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas, tanto sus ojos como su nariz rojos por el llanto.

−Yo… −a Mikasa se le escapó un leve gemido de dolor, cubrió su rostro mientras trataba de alejarse de su toque−… yo no quería—

Eren la abrazó.

−No hay nada de que disculparse –susurró gentilmente.

Mikasa se agarró de sus hombros y lloró.

Su corazón se apretó de dolor cuando la sintió tratar de encogerse, Eren la abrazó con más fuerza. Sintió los brazos de Armin pasar por sus hombros y vio como su amigo los cubría a ambos.

Los tres se quedaron abrazados durante mucho tiempo.

.

El siguiente mes fue, bueno, un total infierno.

Mikasa era la sucesora de Levi −dicho en voz alta o no, era un hecho−, pero su estado actual los dejaba desprovistos de una de sus mejores armas por los siguientes ocho meses.

También estaba el tema de Hizuru.

Kiyomi Azumbito tenía una sonrisa amable y voz serena pero sus ojos siempre eran calculadores.

Dado su fascinación por Mikasa y el clan de su madre, agregando lo mucho que la querían como embajadora entre ambas naciones, Zackly vio con buenos ojos el decirle la verdad sobre el estado de Mikasa.

Otro Ackerman con sangre japonesa.

Si lo analizaba desde un punto de vista frío, era algo bueno para Paradise. Necesitaban más guerreros con capacidades elevadas, incluso hubo varios rumores de que se lo habían pedido a Levi antes.

Solo pasar la responsabilidad a otra generación.

Eren no podía aceptar eso. 

(Y no lo hará).

Durante el siguiente mes el embarazo de Mikasa se trató como un tema muy delicado. Se formaron planes y acuerdos, Mikasa se negó a abandonar el plan de Marley y después de una larga discusión con Levi, Hange aceptó que Mikasa se uniera, partirían un mes después que ella diera a luz.

Eren aprovechó los momentos en que ella estaba distraída para observarla con más atención, estaba comenzado a usar vestido largos para ocultar su vientre, estudiaba con ellos los mapas y se quedaba muda en una esquina durante los entrenamientos.

No quería decir lo que muchos seguramente pensaban, pero era bastante obvio que ella se veía muy infeliz.

_¿Qué puedo hacer?_ quería preguntar.

Pero no podía preocuparse por ello ahora.

Se le acababa el tiempo.

.

Cuando otro mes pasó y el bulto en el estómago de Mikasa comenzó a hacerse evidente decidió que era momento de tocar el tema.

Esperó a que los tres estuvieran solos en la tranquilidad de su casa para evitar personas y miradas curiosas.

−¿El padre sabe o…?

−Él no importa –Mikasa desestimó rápidamente, robándose un trozo del pan de Armin y metiéndoselo a la boca para no tener que hablar.

Eren apretó los labios con molestia y sintió la rodilla de Armin chocar con la suya en un mensaje silencioso.

_«No presiones»._

Imitó el gesto de Armin y chocó su rodilla contra la de su amigo con un poco más de fuerza, pero Armin no lució perturbado por ello y le ofreció lo que le quedaba de su comida a Mikasa.

En otro momento habría insistido desde el primer momento, hubiera estado igual de enojado e indignado que Jean hasta encontrar a la persona responsable.

Pero también sabía, que aunque Mikasa siempre había sido capaz de perdonarle todo hasta ahora, si se entrometía de más ella no lo haría esta vez.

Además—

(Ya casi no había tiempo, no lo había).

~~(A veces siente que pierde la cabeza).~~

Aún había una posibilidad de que ella lo odie en un futuro.

Pero estaba decidido a evitar ese futuro.

(Aunque no lo hará, pero todavía no lo sabe).

Eren trató de ignorar sus pensamientos y le acercó su vaso de leche a Mikasa.

−Tómatelo.

−No soy un cerdo, Eren –Mikasa parecía un poco divertida−. Ya tengo suficiente, incluso Sasha me entrega comida cuando la veo.

Eren no se inmutó.

−Papá decía que el desayuno para las embarazadas era importante –le dio una breve sonrisa−, dame el placer de cuidarte.

Armin resopló una carcajada cuando Mikasa se sonrojó y encogió de vergüenza, pero al final ella aceptó y ambos escucharon mientras su amigo les explicó sobre los tratados que tenían para comerciar con las demás ciudades.

A Eren le gustaban estos momentos.

A veces desearía que no se acabaran.

Pero la vida nunca había sido justa con él.

.

Sabía que Armin seguía visitando a Annie.

El solo pensamiento lo enfurecía, pero no quería decírselo a la cara.

(Todavía quiere mantener su amistad, un poco más).

(Solo denle un poco más de tiempo).

Así que cuando lo encontró saliendo del piso subterráneo justo cuando llevaba un informe a Hange no hizo comentario alguno.

−Estas molesto –le dijo mientras caminaban por los callejones de mitras, mucha gente solía reconocerlos y después de un tiempo se hizo molesto tener que sonreírles a todos, optaron por pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles−, puedes decírmelo ¿sabes?, cuando te aguantas tus comentarios mezquinos tu cara se arruga más de lo normal.

−No quiero decir nada –se quejó en voz alta, rascándose la cabeza de forma nerviosa−. Tengo mucho en mi mente, es todo.

−¿Sigues viendo recuerdos de los portadores?

_¿No lo haces tú?_ Pero se mordió la lengua.

−El viaje a Marley me tiene nervioso –dijo en su lugar−. Es nuestra última oportunidad.

(Aún no podía aceptarlo, no podía).

−Creo que podemos cambiar las cosas –Armin tenía una mirada lejana en su rostro−, no quiero que escojamos la guerra, Eren.

_Ya lo estamos._

−Sí, ya sé, _ya sé_ , ya lo estamos –Armin se rió al ver su expresión sorprendida y se detuvo antes de que pudieran salir del rincón escondido de las paredes−. Lo sé muy bien, Eren, pero me niego a aceptarlo. Debe haber otra manera, lo sé.

La mirada que Armin le dio estaba llena de esperanza y por un horrible segundo sintió como si le estrujaran el corazón.

El sueño de Armin siempre lo hizo seguir avanzando, pero también fue su eventual maldición.

−Se que el futuro es desolador –las manos de su amigo apretaron sus hombros con suavidad−, pero estamos juntos, Eren. Sé que juntos podremos encontrar la respuesta.

Sintió su rostro enrojecer y le dio un ligero empujón.

−Lo sé –mintió−. Gracias, Armin.

Iba continuar su camino cuando Armin lo detuvo de nuevo, esta vez no lo tocó.

−Puedes decirme lo que sea, lo sabes ¿no?

Antes… antes lo hacía.

_No puedo decirte esto, Armin._

Le sonrío y asintió, pero sabía que Armin no le creyó.

.

−Ten más cuidado, joder.

−Lo siento –Mikasa resopló mientras se agarraba del brazo de Levi para terminar de bajar los escalones que le faltaban−, dios eres tan grosero, ¿no te metieron un jabón en la boca de niño?

−Cállate, caminas como un jodido pato –la ayudó hasta dejarla sentada en la silla frente a la mesa de la cocina−. Uno de estos días vas a caerte, ¿por qué mierda sigues queriendo dormir en el segundo piso?

Mikasa lo miró de forma apática, pero aún así le respondió.

−¿Tu eres el embarazado?

Levi frunció el ceño al mirarla, pero al final chasqueó.

−No, obviamente.

Casi podía ver el abismo de una sonrisa en el rostro de Mikasa.

−Entonces no puedes opinar, ¿podemos comer ahora?

Connie pareció atragantarse al ver el intercambio, pero Eren se sintió un poco divertido. Un poco confundido también, pero cuando Mikasa peleaba con Levi parecía menos triste y prefería eso a verla melancólica.

Mikasa estuvo viviendo con Armin y él durante los primeros meses, pero cuando su vientre siguió creciendo y creciendo y con ello el tiempo en que eventualmente saldrían de Paradise, Historia les ofreció una casa alejada para que sirviera de cuartel.

Que el escuadrón estuviera de nuevo bajo un mismo techo sin duda era toda una experiencia.

A Eren le gustaba.

También le dolía un poco saber que eso sería lo último que tendría de ellos, así que se quedó largas horas con Armin y Mikasa planeando viajes que no haría, salió a beber con Jean y Connie cada vez que podía y ayudó a Sasha a escaparse durante la noche para que visite a cierto cocinero en el muelle recién abierto.

Entrenó con Levi, tantas veces como su cuerpo le dejó.

Incluso escuchó las largas pláticas que tenía Hange sobre los tratados que podrían hacer con otros países.

Continuó encontrándose con Floch.

Visitó a Historia, solo.

Le contó su plan.

.

Un par de días antes que Mikasa diera a luz ambos se quedaron inusualmente solos en la casa.

Era… extraño verla ahora, Eren no sabía absolutamente nada sobre ser padre, pero pensó que ella sería una buena madre, o eso creía.

Prefirió no decirle eso, sin embargo. Tenía el presentimiento de lo que ella quería hacer y quería que fuera su propia decisión la que saliera de su boca cuando llegara el momento.

La ayudó a salir hasta el pórtico de la casa y la vio sentarse y observar el cielo de forma distraída.

−¿No me quieres hacer compañía? –Mikasa le dio una ligera sonrisa al verlo de pie y movió una mano a su lado−. Siéntate conmigo.

Siempre escuchó que las embarazadas tenían un tipo de luz a su alrededor, que estaban rebosantes de alegría.

Pero Mikasa estaba lúgubre la mayor parte del tiempo, la había escuchado llorar más en estos meses que en toda su vida.

La encontró la noche anterior llorando en los brazos de Armin.

−¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó después de que el silencio se extendió demasiado.

−Estoy bien –su mano tocó su vientre de forma dubitativa−, se siente un poco extraño, saber que pronto nacerá.

−¿No… quieres que lo haga?

−Sina, _no_ –Mikasa sonrió al ver su rostro−. Eren la espalda esta matándome hace meses, sin mencionar mis pobres tobillos, quiero que nazca ya.

Ambos se rieron y durante unos segundos todo pareció estar bien.

Se sentía muy cansado.

−¿Has… has pensado un nombre?

Mikasa no lo miró cuando negó con la cabeza, antes le era difícil entender lo que sentía, pero ahora su visión era muy clara, ella tampoco estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en ocultarlo.

−¿…Y tú?

−¿Yo?

−¿Tú estás bien? –Mikasa lo miró atentamente, le recordó a la mirada preocupada que Armin le daba últimamente−. ¿Estás bien, Eren?

_«Puedes decirme lo que sea, lo sabes, ¿no?»._

¿Estaba bien?

_No._

~~(Estoy perdiendo la cabeza).~~

−La embarazada eres tú.

Mikasa se acarició el vientre abultado mientras miraba a ningún punto en particular.

−¿Eren? –Mikasa siguió acariciando su vientre, pero había un ligero temblor en sus dedos−. ¿Tú…?

Ella se quedó en silencio durante mucho tiempo.

−¿Mikasa?

−Te quiero, ¿sí? Solo… −ella tomó su mano y le dio un ligero apretón, miró su rostro de forma casi desesperada y le dio una sonrisa temblorosa−. No lo olvides.

Un nudo repentino subió hasta alojarse en su garganta.

(Tiene un vistazo de un recuerdo en su cabeza, la pregunta que hará. Aunque no importaba, no realmente.

Su decisión fue tomada hace mucho.

Sabe que ya no hay vuelta atrás).

−Lo sé –respondió con una sonrisa igual de triste que la suya.

_Lo siento._

.

Llegan a Marley un mes después que ella da a luz.

Eren pasa una última noche con sus amigos.

La última con Armin y Mikasa.

Y luego desaparece por diez meses.

.

**[Parte 2]**

**[Mikasa]**

**[Soledad]**

.

La cosa es, ella se sentía muy sola.

¿Desde cuándo empezó? ¿Cuándo finalmente vieron el mar? ¿Antes? ¿En el sótano de su padre adoptivo?

De repente hay más enemigos y batallas por luchar.

Y siempre es así, pelea, pelea, _pelea._

Tampoco sabía en qué punto Eren comenzó a separarse de ella, estaba más agotado y lejano que nunca, sentía que si daba un paso en falso desaparecería para siempre.

Y Armin siempre estaba haciendo planes. Porque eran demasiados enemigos y hay que enfrentarlos a todos, hay que matarlos a todos—

(Está cansada de la guerra).

Ambos morirían en un par de años.

Y esa realidad de repente despierta pensamientos oscuros dentro suyo.

Mikasa siempre, siempre daría todo por Eren y Armin, ella pelearía y moriría por ambos.

Pero—

¿Alguien sentiría lo mismo por ella alguna vez?

Siempre sintió esa mancha en el fondo de su cabeza, una fea y grande que le hablaba en las noches en que se sentía especialmente triste. Incluso si Eren y Armin estaban ahí, incluso si no fuera por la maldición, estaba segura que ellos se escogerían, siempre.

¿Pero y ella…?

¿Qué pasaría con ella?

_¿Por qué estoy tan sola?_

.

−Eres Mikasa Ackerman, ¿no?

Conoció a Jack en una reunión de la policía militar a la que Sasha la obligó a ir una noche en que no tenía nada qué hacer.

La forma en que ocurrió no fue romántica ni memorable, le gustaría incluso decir que estaba igual de borracha que la mayoría de personas en el lugar, pero siempre estuvo muy consciente de lo que hacía.

La idea nació desde el momento en que puso un pie en el lugar, sembró raíces y se esparció venenosa en su cabeza mientras más tiempo pasaba con Jack.

Era una persona amable, sabía demasiado sobre ella para su gusto, pero se notaba que era un fanático de los héroes de Shiganshina.

Pero dentro de todo amable… y reservado.

Necesitaba que fuera reservado.

Cuando las horas pasaron y fue demasiado tarde para quedarse Jack las acompañó a la salida, Sasha tenía un destino diferente al suyo así que negó con suavidad cuando se ofreció a llevarla y se quedó junto a Jack viendo a su amiga alejarse.

Mikasa lo observó de reojo, por un segundo su determinación vaciló.

−¿Jack?

−¿Mmm?

Era una cabeza más alta que ella y con la luz de la noche sus ojos se veían _tan_ amables, casi se convenció de que era una persona diferente.

Una que la quería de verdad, que la deseaba.

−¿Quieres… ir a otra parte?

Pasaron la noche juntos en una posada alejada.

Mikasa bajó todas las defensas de su cuerpo y mente y dejó que sus manos extrañas la desnudaran por completo. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de sentir una conexión con cada caricia y roce de piel, pero por más que lo intentó se sintió más vacía que nunca.

−¿Te lastimé?

Le acarició su espalda desnuda y se detuvo en la curva de su cintura. Mikasa cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de imaginar que este hombre la amaba de verdad, que no era un desconocido, que era un amante de hace varios años, que era−

−Estoy bien –respondió con la voz rasposa, tomó una respiración temblorosa y con cuidado dejó su mano encima de su corazón y trató de regalarle una sonrisa−. Solo un poco cansada.

El lugar solo estaba iluminado por una vela olvidada en la mesa de al lado, era casi imposible de ver, sin embargo Jack le dio una mirada triste y le acarició la mejilla húmeda.

No sabía que estaba llorando. 

−Podemos detenernos ahora –le susurró amablemente−, puedo llevarte a tu casa.

_Casa._

No tenía una casa.

Seguía viviendo en el cuartel de la legión, Eren quiso vivir solo, Armin le ofreció vivir juntos, pero ese gesto casi la hizo reír de frustración.

Estaba harta de ser una carga para todos.

_Todos avanzan menos tú._

−No –respondió rápidamente, hizo un movimiento fluido y se sentó sobre sus caderas−, quedémonos.

Incluso con la poca iluminación podía notar que Jack dudaba, pero también sentía su cuerpo reaccionar y ella utilizó eso al relajar su cuerpo contra el suyo.

−Quiero estar contigo ahora.

Cuando al fin amaneció se despidieron en la puerta de la posada, Jack pareció entender que quería estar sola, así que le dio una sonrisa fugaz antes de irse.

_Debo darme una ducha_ pensó vagamente mientras camina por los cuarteles, sin embargo giró en dirección a la cocina para buscar algo que llevarse a su habitación. Saludó a las personas que encontró tratando de no hacer una mueca al sentir como sus extremidades se quejaban de dolor.

Se detuvo frente a la despensa y trató de calmarse, tocó su bufanda con reverencia y miedo, como si la fuera a ahorcar en cualquier segundo.

−¿De dónde vienes?

Mikasa se giró bruscamente al encontrarse a su capitán sentado solo en la cocina con el ceño fruncido y una taza de té en sus manos.

_Genial_ pensó molesta _lo que me faltaba._

−Acabo de despertar –mintió mientras abría la despensa y sacaba lo primero que encontraba para prepararse.

Podía sentir sus ojos taladrándola, por alguna razón se sintió más desnuda ahí que con Jack la noche anterior.

−¿ _Sí_?

Levi tenía la típica mirada aburrida en su rostro, pero casi parecía ver un tinte de entendimiento en su mirada.

La enojó.

−¿Qué harás después?

−¿Uh…?

Levi roló los ojos y dio un sorbo a tu té.

−¿Ahora eres sorda? ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer ahora aparte de mirar la nada?

Mikasa apretó los dientes con rencor y dio una respiración rápida antes de responder.

−No, señor.

Levi asintió distraídamente al dar otro sorbo de té.

−Desde ahora entrenaras conmigo, todas las mañana, hay que mejorar tus técnicas de ataque.

Mikasa parpadeó sin comprender.

−Creí que ayudabas a Hange con los reclusos de Marley.

−Y lo seguiré haciendo –replicó con una ceja levantada−, solo que lo pasaré para más tarde, no me hagas repetirme, Ackerman.

Por un segundo tuvo el deseo de negarse, pero ella ya no tenía ningún tipo de resentimiento guardado para su capitán y tampoco quería lucir infantil.

Además intuía que él quería darle algo en lo qué ocupar su cabeza.

−Bien –aceptó con suavidad, tomó su tasa de café y antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo para mirarlo−. Gracias.

Levi asintió sin verla.

−Mikasa –su capitán no la observó mientras parecía limpiar una mancha sobre la mesa−, se pueden notar las manchas en tu cuello.

_¿Manchas?_

Ah.

Sintió su rostro enrojecer y asintió antes de salir corriendo y encerrarse en su habitación. Maldijo al inspeccionarse y notar que sí, tenía dos chupetones muy visibles en la base de su cuello.

Chasqueó con molestia, se arrancó la bufanda y la ropa y se metió en la ducha para arrancar cualquier rastro que quedara de su cuerpo.

Bien, no importaba, no iba a arrepentirse de lo que hizo.

(Sí lo haría).

.

Las siguientes semanas fueron mejores.

Se mantuvo ocupada en las mañanas con Levi, que después de muchas quejas y gruñidos durante sus combates cuerpo a cuerpo aceptó enseñarle sus movimientos con el equipo tridimensional.

En las tardes se dividió entre ayudar a Historia en alguna reunión con las personas de Hizuru o a las tropas estacionarias que seguían apoyando en las vías de la construcción del tren.

A veces ayudaba a la policía militar, aunque no se encontró con Jack, pensó que era mejor así.

En las noches veía a sus amigos o a la mayoría de ellos al menos.

Armin pasaba más tiempo encerrado con Hange y si no estaba con ella, probablemente estaba viendo a Annie.

(Aún no sabe cómo sentirse respecto a eso último).

Y Eren… bueno, la última vez que lo vio parecía más cercano a Floch.

Mikasa tampoco quería llamar a sus amigos y juntarlos si sabía que no tenía nada por decir.

Hubo una vez claro, en que podía estar con ambos sin decir nada, pero _estaría bien_ , porque sabía que si algo pasaba podría decirlo, lo confrontaría, lo preguntaría y los tres lo resolverían, siempre fue así.

Pero ahora era como si un muro invisible se hubiera puesto y no sabía qué hacer.

Los días siguieron pasando.

Y pasando.

Y pasando.

Entonces—

−Mierda.

Mikasa apenas tuvo tiempo de aterrizar antes de doblarse en dos y vomitar todo su desayuno. Después de un par de minutos su vista dejó de darle vueltas y trató de ponerse de pie.

Oh, no, mala idea.

Levi le ayudó a estabilizarse cuando sus rodillas parecían volver a doblarse y la observó con ojo crítico.

−Esa maniobra te salió la semana pasada.

−Sí, estoy bien –respondió con sarcasmo−, por favor no te preocupes.

Levi resopló y se alejó hasta donde estaban sus cosas y regresó con una botella de agua, Mikasa podía sentir el martilleo en su cabeza incrementar y su estómago se revolvió con la sola idea de hacer pasar algo por su garganta.

−Creo que me esforcé demasiado –admitió.

Levi no le creyó.

−Mikasa, ¿estás bien?

Por un momento sintió que lloraría, pero antes de que su cuerpo pudiera tomar decisiones por sí solo tomó su bufanda con fuerza y trató de tranquilizarse.

−Lo estoy –respondió secamente, bebió toda la botella de golpe y se la entregó, evitó su mirada tanto como pudo−. Me he estado sobre exigiendo estas últimas semanas, no volverá a pasar.

−Más te vale –Levi comenzó a recoger sus cosas y se limpió el sudor de la frente con una mueca de asco−. Mikasa si pasa algo más debes decírmelo, ¿bien? No voy a entrenarte si vas a terminar ahorcándote tu sola con las cuerdas.

Mikasa puso los ojos en blanco y recogió su propio equipo.

−Solo pasó por las nauseas, ya te lo dije, no volverá a pasar.

Sintió sus ojos calculadores sobre ella, activó todas las alertas de su cabeza.

_−¡¿Qué?!_

Levi parpadeó por su arrebato pero en lugar de lucir molesto pareció entender y ese solo gesto hizo que el revoltijo de su pecho creciera, subiera hasta su garganta y se hiciera más y más grande, sus ojos le picaron y ella lo odiaba, lo odiaba, porque cómo se _atreve_ a entender cuando nadie más parecía hacerlo.

−No tienes que hablarlo conmigo –su voz era serena, la hizo sentir peor−, puede ser con Arlert… o Eren.

Las lágrimas cayeron por si solas pero ella las limpió rápidamente.

−No quiero hablar –dijo con rudeza, agarró sus cosas con fuerza y comenzó a alejarse−. Mañana vendré al entrenamiento.

Cuando el día al fin terminó y pudo estar segura bajo la comodidad de sus sábanas, lloró.

.

Cuando los días pasaron y ella no mejoró comenzó a preocuparse.

Tampoco había sangrando.

_Es solo un retraso._

Pero las mentiras solo le duraron hasta la siguiente semana, cuando aún no sangraba y los mareos por seguir usando su equipo se agravaron, prácticamente se desmayó sobre los brazos de Levi, quien la atrapó antes de que su cuerpo se estampara contra el suelo.

Se despertó antes de que el doctor pudiera hacerle más pruebas, ella se excusó alegando su agotamiento de las últimas semanas.

En algo así como un gesto de amabilidad, Levi le dio la siguiente semana libre.

−¿Qué se supone que haga?

−No me importa, ayuda a los ancianos a cruzar la calle, compra un perro –se encogió de hombros−, no te quiero ver trabajando la próxima semana Ackerman. No es discutible.

El insulto estaba en la punta de su lengua pero se lo tragó y aceptó a regañadientes antes de salir de su oficina.

Se encontró sin saber qué hacer con su tiempo libre, pensó en buscar a Sasha, pero sabía que usaba su tiempo libre para ver a Nicolo y no quería ser la tercera rueda.

Después de todo ya lo era.

_No, no, cállate, cállate._

En un ataque desesperado buscó a Jack, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado y cuando preguntó por él en su base, la policía militar le informó que su unidad se lo llevó a la muralla Rose.

−Aunque podrías preguntarle a Floch, es de tu equipo, ¿no?

Le recorrió un escalofrío.

−¿Floch?

−Sí, ¿Floch Forster? se ha hecho muy conocido últimamente –la policía militar no se veía muy complacida por eso−. Comenzó a frecuentar muchos de mi unidad, se hizo amigo de Jack.

Mikasa tuvo ganas de vomitar.

¿Desde cuándo eran amigos?

No lo preguntó, no quería saber.

Sus ojos picaron todo el camino hasta su habitación. Se encerró y decidió que solo saldría para buscar alimento necesario hasta que se terminara esa horrible, horrible semana.

Pero cuando terminó el segundo día su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

Aún no sangraba.

_Ojalá mamá estuviera aquí._

_Carla sabría qué hacer._

Ella no sabía qué hacer.

En su tercer día se despertó llorando y corrió al baño a vomitar.

_No_ pensó con horror, _por favor no, no._

Su vientre se veía plano, pero si presionaba suficiente podía sentir algo ahí, un pequeño bulto.

_No._

Salió corriendo hasta abrir la puerta de su comandante. Hange se vio confundida desde detrás de su escritorio pero luego dio paso a la preocupación.

−¿Mikasa? ¿Qué sucede?

−Hange –comenzó a llorar−. Ayúdame.

.

Estar embarazada era una mierda.

Ella lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, _se odiaba_.

Su espalda le dolía todo el tiempo, sus tobillos se hincharon, sus senos dolían, maldita sea.

También estaba muy emocional.

Antes podía aguantar y reprimir cualquier emoción, pero ahora era muy difícil, su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo ante cualquier señal de peligro.

Tuvo que comenzar a tomar tónicos para sus dolores de cabeza, habían incrementado ahora que lloraba casi a diario.

Era tan débil ahora.

Lo odiaba.

(Se odiaba tanto).

−Creo que el capitán tiene razón –dijo Armin una noche mientras la ayudaba a subir los escalones, ella se quejó por eso−. Podríamos armarte una habitación aquí abajo.

−Nacerá pronto –dijo con dureza−, no es necesario tantas molestias.

No quería ayuda, no con estas miradas que sabía que le lanzaban, no cuando aún tenía miedo de saber si Jack—

No, mejor no pensar en eso.

Armin la ayudó a recostarse y arrastró una silla al lado de su cama.

−¿Es aquí donde me lees una historia para dormir?

Armin rió con suavidad y la tomó de las manos, el gesto hizo que su pecho se calentara.

−¿Cómo te sientes?

−No he podido ver más allá de esta barriga en cuatro meses, pero después de eso, sí, bien.

Su amigo resopló y le dio un suave apretón de manos.

−Mikasa hablo en serio, nacerá pronto.

−Lo sé.

Y tenía una idea de lo que hacer a continuación, aunque aún estaba dudando.

¿De verdad se atrevería ella a…?

−¿Ya pensaste si te lo quedarás?

Mikasa arrugó el ceño.

−Siempre al punto, Armin.

−No pensé que querrías que me vaya por rodeos.

−Yo… aún no se –odió que su voz le temblara tanto−, aún estoy pensándolo.

−Creo que serías una buena madre.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante.

−Hubo una vez… –dijo con la voz entrecortada−, una vez en la que de verdad era lo que más quería, pero ahora –resopló con molestia al sentir el nudo en su garganta retorcerse y permitió que Armin le limpiara las lágrimas−, ahora no lo quiero.

Armin se quedó en silencio mientras volvía a acariciar sus manos.

−Se que no quieres hablar del padre –finalmente dijo−, pero por favor dime, ¿alguien te obligó a algo?

−No –dijo, sentándose rápidamente−, él no…

Aún tenía miedo de saber.

Aunque… ¿importaba? Quizás solo se estaba dando excusas.

(Una parte ya lo sabía, todos sabían quién era ella, por qué estaba de licencia.

O no le importaba o pensaba que se acostaba con cualquiera.

Las dos dolían).

−No hizo nada malo –sintió como su labio temblaba y se lo mordió con fuerza, pudo saborear su sangre−, solo no quiero volver a verlo, ¿sí? no sabría cómo verlo a la cara, porque yo… yo... –comenzó a llorar− y-yo−

_Solo quería ser amada por una noche._

−Oh, Mikasa.

Armin la abrazó mientras sollozaba.

−Me sentía muy sola, no quería ser una carga para ustedes y y-yo…

Quería estar con alguien que la amara de verdad, aunque fuera una mentira.

−No es así –los ojos de Armin la miraron directamente, era como si pudiera ver su alma y entenderla al instante−, no eres una carga, nunca la has sido. Mikasa, yo te amo, Eren lo hace.

_¿Hasta cuándo?_

A veces tenía este horrible presentimiento de que todo se acabaría.

~~(Y lo haría).~~

Su amigo la abrazó mientras siguió llorando, fueron los pasos de alguien lo que la hizo separarse.

Era Eren.

_Eren_.

Que a veces lucía tan irreconocible y cansado, Mikasa ya no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su mente. Quizás nunca lo supo por completo.

_¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué te sucede?_

(No se atrevió a preguntar).

−Lo siento –se trató de alejar de Armin y limpiar sus lágrimas que aún caían−, no quería…

Eren se acercó hasta su lado opuesto de la cama y la abrazó al igual que Armin.

Los tres se cogieron de las manos.

Lloró mientras sus dos amigos la sostenían.

.

Desde una vez en que casi se parte la cabeza al tratar de dar sus caminatas sola por los jardines, Levi le había prohibido salir sin nadie a su lado, pero como se suponía que debió dar a luz hace dos días y aún seguía muy embarazada y ya estaba harta de comer cosas picantes que Sasha y Connie traían, esperó a que se distrajeran, salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta –lo que era muy difícil, prácticamente llevaba una señal abierta y caminaba _muy_ lento− y fue hasta el jardín a respirar.

Duró como… tres minutos.

−Cuando ya no parezcas una pelota andante te voy a obligar a entrenar _tanto_ Ackerman.

Mikasa le dio una mirada molesta.

−¿No puede una mujer tener un poco de privacidad?

Levi se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba en el banco a su lado.

−Oh, sí, porque desde la ventana de la casa no te pueden ver.

−Jódete.

Realmente no sabía en qué momento fue que su relación se volvió así, pero a regañadientes admitió que a veces prefería su compañía a la de los demás.

−Jean fue con Eren a traer al doctor.

Mikasa se señaló su prominente estómago.

−Aún no rompí fuente.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco.

−Sí, _lo noté_ , pero no quiero que nos tome de sorpresa, nadie aquí sabe como recibir un maldito bebé.

No le respondió y siguió mirando los rosales hasta que lo escuchó volver a abrir la boca.

−Entonces… ¿Quién es el padre?

−¿Por qué todos quieren saber eso?

−Curiosidad morbosa, supongo.

A su pesar una sonrisa floreció en sus labios, Levi la miró de reojo y Mikasa pudo notar la más pequeñas de las sonrisas crecer en su rostro. Se veía menos cansado cuando lo hacía.

Y joven, pero nunca se lo diría.

−De todas formas no importa –dijo después de dudar−, no me lo quedaré. Historia me ayudará a dejarlo en el albergue de niños que ella administra, una nodriza lo está esperando para alimentarlo cuando pase el mes.

Levi giró a mirarla, no parecía molesto, tampoco parecía juzgarla.

Le gustaría que la juzgara.

−¿No te molesta? –preguntó al ver que no tenía respuesta suya.

−¿Por qué debería? No puedo tomar esa decisión por ti –Mikasa lo observó con más detenimiento y notó que su mandíbula estaba apretada−, ¿por qué esperar un mes? ¿No crees que te encariñarás con el bebé en ese tiempo?

−Fue la condición de Historia.

Su amiga también fue una niña no deseada y había tenido una infancia dura. Historia fue la que le ofreció el trato cuando ella no supo qué contestarle sobre el futuro de su hijo no nato.

Y claro ella también parecía tener una preocupación personal, el trato de Zeke Jaeger era lo único que quedaba si la expedición a Marley fracasaba.

_«−No quiero que pases por esto Historia._

_Historia había parecido mirar a través suyo._

_−Me tienes en demasiada buena estima, Mikasa._

_Creyó escuchar un lo siento pero el viento se lo tragó»._

−Quiero que este niño sea feliz.

Los ojos de Levi eran tristes.

−¿Y no crees que sería feliz contigo?

−No.

Pensarlo era una cosa, pero escuchárselo decir en voz alta le dolió más de lo que pudo aceptar.

−Alguien debe estar ahí para él y amarlo todos los días –no supo en qué momento empezó a llorar, pero su voz y pecho temblaban cuando siguió hablando−, yo a penas puedo mantenerme junta, no merece eso.

No podría soportar que su hijo la odie.

−Respira, Mikasa –Levi se acercó y tomó su mano con algo de duda−, no debes tener emociones fuertes.

−Ya no se qué hacer.

Levi apretó los labios con fuerza, pero después sus hombros se hundieron en un largo suspiro.

−Ustedes mocosos son un dolor en mi trasero –acarició sus nudillos con torpeza−, no puedo decirte qué hacer, Mikasa, lo siento. La decisión debe ser tuya y solo tuya… realmente no puedo entender lo que sientes o sentirás una vez que lo tengas contigo y tampoco creo que un niño pueda llenar ese vacío que sientes –esta vez entrelazó sus manos con las suyas−, lo que creo que deberías preguntarte es si de verdad estarías dispuesta a no amarlo.

−Estamos en medio de una guerra –atacó casi con pánico−, tú lo dijiste, hay muchos enemigos, no hay tiempo suficiente… y yo… 

−Sí, porque perdiste casi un año de entrenamiento, pero eso no significa que no podrías protegerlo. Mikasa te he visto pelear como un jodido animal por las personas que te importan, esto no sería diferente –le regaló una sonrisa pequeña− y te he visto amar con mucha pasión.

Mikasa se limpió las lágrimas con su palma libre.

−Hay muchos enemigos, sí, pero tienes muchos amigos también y si algo malo pasara ellos te ayudarían… −pareció dudar antes de seguir− yo te ayudaría.

Eso la sobresaltó.

−¿Por qué?

−Porque somos Ackermans –se encogió de hombros−, y porque eres de mi escuadrón… −suspiró− y mi amiga.

Mikasa se sintió enrojecer, pero asintió a sus palabras, se sentía un poco más calmada. Después de unos minutos en los que Levi decidió que no se pondría a llorar de nuevo le tendió un pañuelo de su bolsillo para que se limpiara, sus ojos le ardían y su cabeza ya estaba palpitando, tenía mucho sueño.

−Aún no he decidido qué haré.

Levi asintió.

−Está bien, solo recuerda haber revisado todas las opciones.

−Yo… −no sabía que responder−, gracias.

Era la primera vez en meses que alguien le decía las cosas que quería oír, aunque ella ni siquiera sabía que eso era lo que necesitaba.

Era raro que fuera Levi y no Eren o Armin.

Pero su relación con ambos ya era extraña desde antes que eso.

Sacudió su cabeza, mejor no arruinar su humor ahora.

Mikasa dio un par de respiraciones para calmarse como le había explicado Armin y se sintió más en tranquila. Levi no dio indicios de irse de su lado, así que lo miró de reojo con un poco de curiosidad.

−Es la primera vez que te escucho llamarte un Ackerman.

−No te llamaré mi prima, si es lo que quieres.

−Ew, no.

Ambos rieron.

−Aún me es extraño el tema –admitió Levi−, pero quedamos nosotros, si encontramos un significado o no, o más personas como nosotros, el tiempo lo dirá.

−No creo que queden más como nosotros y si los hay, ¿qué te hacen pensar que serían buenas personas?

−¿Siempre fuiste así de pesimista?

−Los cambios de humor no me dejan tragarme mis comentarios –vio como el viento se llevaba las hojas amarillas de un árbol, le trajo un recuerdo a su cabeza, uno feliz.

−A ti debieron meterte un jabón a la boca.

Le sacó la lengua.

−No empieces.

Mikasa soltó una carcajada y después de un momento recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

−Oye, no soy tu jodida almohada.

−Bueno lo eres ahora.

Lo escuchó chasquear la lengua, pero no la empujó.

−Más vale no me babees la camisa.

Mikasa cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la brisa.

Las contracciones empezaron un par de horas después.

.

Dio a luz a una niña (¡Sorpresa!) y después de un mes decidió llevarla al orfanato de Historia.

Aunque esta vez cambio el trato.

Debían cuidarla hasta que regresara a salvo.

.

Diez meses después se encuentra dentro de una guerra.

Unas semanas después en otra.

Y luego su corazón se rompe, cientos de veces.

Es demasiado para ella.

No vuelve a ver a su hija en todo ese tiempo.

.

**[Parte tres]**

**[Armin]**

**[Resolución]**

.

Había algo malo pasando con Eren.

Normalmente Armin lo sabía en el primer momento y si bien esta no era la excepción, ahora sentía como si su amigo le escondiera algo a propósito.

−Es como si ambos tuviéramos miedo de que algo se rompa –observó el crepitar del fuego en silencio y luego miró a la figura congelada de Annie−. Me gustaría presionar, pero siento que si lo hago demasiado tendré una respuesta que no me gustará.

_O que me lastimará._

−Estoy seguro que Mikasa también lo sabe –se rió sin humor−, ella últimamente ha estado casi igual de distante que Eren –por un segundo estuvo tentando a estirar la mano y tocar la piedra cristalizada, pero se contuvo−, creo que los tres lo hemos estado, cada uno atrapado en su propio mundo pequeño.

_Cada uno distanciándose a su modo._

−Pero esta guerra… cada vez es más difícil no pensar solo en eso –observó el rostro dormido de Annie, se preguntó, no por primera vez, si podía escucharlo−, a veces me gustaría volver en el tiempo, a cuando todo era más simple.

Aunque, ¿lo era? ¿A dónde exactamente podría volver? ¿Cuándo el único enemigo eran los titanes? ¿A cuándo eran simples adolescentes entrenando?

¿A cuándo aún eran niños con un sueño y una determinación gigante? 

−Debemos acabar con nuestros enemigos, pero tengo miedo de que al hacerlo nosotros mismos nos perdamos en el camino.

Recordó un año atrás, cuando al fin sintió el agua salada tocar sus pies, la emoción de sus amigos, la sonrisa de Mikasa.

La mirada distante y pérdida de Eren.

−¿Qué hay de ti Annie? ¿Tú qué harías?

Como siempre, no hubo respuesta.

.

−¿Desde cuándo eres amigo de Floch?

Armin hizo una mueca cuando lo dijo, no había querido que su tono saliera en ese tono acusatorio.

(Aunque una parte dentro suyo lo acusaba).

−Estamos en el mismo escuadrón, ¿sabes? –Eren trató de encogerse de hombros mientras seguía mirando los mapas frente suyo−. Solo creo que sería bueno llevarnos bien entre todos.

_Mentira._

Y Armin casi quería reír, porque era obvio que ni siquiera Eren podría creerse eso, pero su amigo ni siquiera lo miraba, seguía con el ceño fruncido, el mismo que había tenido luego de que Floch se despidiera de él en la entrada de la oficina y le diera una sonrisa socarrona a Armin.

Estuvo a punto de seguir insistiendo cuando Jean y Connie entraron, dando fin a la inexistente discusión.

Armin trató de dejarlo pasar, pero una ligera punzada le apretó el pecho.

.

En las semanas que siguieron Armin apenas tuvo tiempo de salir de la oficina de Hange.

Paradise estaba demasiado retrasado en cuanto a las demás naciones, pero aún así habían sobrevivido durante años a las adversidades que el rey Fritz los dejó por el simple deseo de hacerlo.

Ellos necesitaban exprimir ese deseo para sobrevivir ahora.

Así que se hacen planes y tratados con la nación de Hizuru, Hange lo guía como el sucesor de Erwin y tratan de encontrar hasta la más mínima grieta que los pueda ayudar a sobrevivir la eventual guerra que se acerca.

(A veces está demasiado cansado, a veces se pregunta si Erwin lo manejaría mejor.

Le gustaría que no lo hubieran salvado a él, pero se prometió no decirlo por Eren y Mikasa).

.

−¿Has hablado con Mikasa?

Armin parpadeó para volver a la realidad y giró para ver a Jean a su lado, era la primera vez en semanas que podía reunirse con sus amigos a comer, pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

(Tampoco era el único, Eren apenas había tocado su comida y como comenzaba a ser usual en él, había un ceño fruncido en su rostro

Y Mikasa… bueno sabía que Levi le había ordenando no estar en los cuarteles por una semana).

−Lo siento, estaba distraído.

Jean puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua, miró a Eren que seguía mirando a la nada y volvió a chasquear con molestia.

−Ustedes dos a veces son unos amigos de mierda.

Eren pareció volver en sí.

−¿Me estás hablando a mi?

−No, a mi –dijo Sasha con los ojos en blanco, sentándose al lado de Eren y quitándole comida de su plato−, no es solo Mikasa en realidad, ¿qué les pasa a ustedes tres últimamente?

Eren y Armin se observaron un momento y bajaron la cabeza, avergonzados.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo con sus dos amigos sin tener la mente en otra parte?

No podía recordarlo.

−Han sido semanas difíciles –dijo Armin con cuidado−, Mikasa lo sabe, por eso ha estado entrenando con el capitán Levi.

−Como si no pudiera matarnos a todos si quisiera –Connie dijo con desgana, quitándole comida a Jean−, oye Sasha, ¿no fuiste con ella a la fiesta de la policía militar? ¿Se divirtieron? 

−¿La llevaste con esos borrachos? –dijo Jean enfadado.

−Fue hace un par de semanas –Sasha dio un grito de alegría cuando Eren resopló y le pasó todo su plato de comida−. Aunque sería bueno si ustedes hablan con ella, se ve un poco… −Sasha titubeó mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada− distraída.

Jean resopló mirando a Eren.

−Seguro le hiciste algo, idiota.

−¿Qué−?

−Hablaremos con ella –Armin dijo rápidamente, tratando de calmar la posible discusión−. De todas formas sería bueno si todos nos reunimos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Sasha asintió con una gran sonrisa.

−¡El 104 al fin reunido!

Armin sonrió ante su entusiasmo y trató de mantener su mente con sus amigos en lo que quedaba del almuerzo.

Al final tuvo que reunirse con Hange por nueva información que había traído Yelena. Eren también pareció ocupado, lo vio alejarse con Floch y alguno de los chicos con los que ahora solía rondar.

No hablaron con Mikasa, aunque no fue necesario.

A la tarde siguiente se enteraron de su condición.

.

Armin no iba a decirlo en voz alta, como… nunca en su vida, pero siempre creyó que si alguno de los tres se le ocurría formar una familia y tener hijos primero, sería él.

Al parecer sería Mikasa.

Y sin Eren en la ecuación, lo que lo hacía sumamente raro.

Armin casi quería zarandear a su amigo y obligarlo a admitir que él era el responsable, pero sabía que era un pensamiento tonto e infantil.

−Saben que puedo seguir viviendo en los cuarteles, ¿no?

Mikasa aún no se había movido de la puerta, tenía su pequeña maleta en la mano y parecía como si en cualquier momento daría media vuelta y desaparecería.

−No es un lugar adecuado –Armin dijo con suavidad, tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a entrar−, mi casa tiene más cuartos, así podemos estar al tanto por si necesitas algo.

Mikasa no parecía aliviada, en realidad parecía más triste.

Temió que se pusiera a llorar ahí mismo.

−No estoy enferma, Armin, a penas tengo un par de semanas –apretó con más fuerza su pequeño equipaje−, además tenemos que seguir yendo por la reuniones con Hange, sería mejor si regreso—

−No digas tonterías –Eren le quitó la maleta con más fuerza de la necesaria, Mikasa saltó asustada y Armin lo miró con mala cara−. Lo siento –Eren hizo una mueca incómoda−, es solo que no entiendo por qué preferirías estar ahí que aquí con nosotros.

Mikasa miró al suelo y se cruzó de brazos.

−No quiero molestar.

Eren frunció el ceño sin entender.

−¿Por qué piensas eso? –Eren siguió esperando una respuesta de Mikasa que nunca llegó−. Oye…

−Tengo hambre –Armin dijo en voz alta, tanto Eren como Mikasa lo miraron sorprendidos−. ¿Qué tal si comemos primero?

Eren sonrió por primera vez desde que llegaron y eso animó a Armin. Ambos miraron a Mikasa, esperando una respuesta y ella se mordió el labio mientras asentía lentamente.

−Suena bien.

Armin ayudó a Mikasa a dejar sus cosas en su habitación libre y ambos fueron hasta su pequeña cocina para preparar algo.

Eren ya estaba ahí, buscando papas para pelar. _Oh no._ Mikasa le dio una mirada asustada.

−Está bien –dijo mientras trataba de quitarle el cuchillo−, yo cocinaré.

Eren frunció el ceño.

−Está bien, les puedo hacer algo.

−Mejor yo cocino –Mikasa dijo rápidamente, poniéndose el delantal de Armin−, seré rápida.

Entre los dos le quitaron los cubiertos a Eren y lo obligaron a sentarse. Su amigo los observó mientras ambos comenzaban a preparar la cena.

−No cocino tan mal.

Armin trató de mantener su rostro serio mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

−Oh, ¿en serio?

−¡Oye!

Mikasa soltó una fuerte carcajada y Eren les sacó la lengua mientras murmuraba para sí mismo y sacaba los platos.

Armin observó la escena y sonrío para sí mismo.

(Casi dolía, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuvieron así?).

Todo estaría bien.

En realidad lo creyó.

.

En los siguientes meses descubrió lo difícil que podía ser un embarazo.

No es como si no entendiera el concepto, pero era diferente verlo de primera mano, en especial para alguien que él quería.

Y era muchísimo peor si sabía que ese alguien era infeliz. 

Armin estaba preocupado por Mikasa, pero por su bien no la presionó por detalles, no buscó las respuestas que quería y esperó a que ella se lo dijera por voluntad propia.

Ella no lo hizo, con los meses se puso más taciturna que nunca, pero eso no desanimó a Armin, se despertó en la noches para estar a su lado cuando la escuchaba llorar, Eren la ayudó en sus vómitos matutinos, y los tres fueron sin falta a todas sus reuniones con el doctor.

Los meses pasaron.

Comenzó a sentir que debía disfrutar de los pocos momentos con sus amigos, al principio creyó que la sobrecarga de trabajo lo estaba afectando, pero mientras más pasaba, más seguro lo sentía.

Algo malo iba a pasar.

Mikasa también parecía saberlo, pero era muy difícil que ella admitiera algo ahora.

Y Eren…

¿Qué estaba pasando con Eren?

(Debía preguntar, pero tenía miedo.

Miedo de saber).

.

Mikasa aún seguía embarazada después de la fecha prevista, ella no lucía nada feliz y no la culpaba, pero eso no significaba que podía darle ataques de susto.

Como ahora.

Era escurridiza cuando quería.

−Oh dios, ¿dónde está? –Sasha parecía a punto de entrar en pánico−, ¿si rompe fuente mientras no estamos con ella?

Connie estaba buscando en las demás habitaciones mientras Armin trataba de respirar hondo. Había dejado la habitación solo un par de minutos.

−La encontré –Sasha parecía poder respirar mejor, señaló la ventana−. Esta sentada afuera con el capitán.

Connie y él suspiraron de alivio, los tres se quedaron en la cocina y esperaron a que ambos regresaran.

Después de un tiempo Connie lo miró con un poco de duda.

−¿Crees que Levi sea el padre?

Sasha roló los ojos y Armin le frunció el ceño.

−¿En serio, Connie?

−Bueno me estoy quedando sin ideas –alzó los brazos en señal de rendición−, ¿quién más podría ser?

Armin tenía la sensación de que Sasha sabía o intuía a alguien, pero si Mikasa no había querido decírselo, él no presionaría.

−Dijo que no importaba, escucha su decisión.

−Lo sé, lo sé –Connie jugó con la tarra de ajíes picantes que habían traído para Mikasa−, es solo que aún estoy muy sorprendido, ¿sabes?

No era el único.

−Ha estado llorando menos –Sasha dijo después de un momento−, eso es bueno, ¿no?

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, ya sabían la respuesta a eso.

.

Mikasa dio a luz a una niña muy saludable.

Escuchar sus gritos de dolor era algo que esperaba no volver a escuchar nunca, pero después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad el llanto de una niña se escuchó por toda la casa.

Todos se apiñaron fuera del cuarto de Mikasa a la espera de que el doctor terminara de examinarla y los dejaran verla. A excepción de Levi, quién había rolado los ojos y estaba esperando en la cocina con una taza de té.

Se sentía muy nervioso, pero emocionado, Eren parecía a punto de vomitar.

La enfermera que salió rió al verlos a todos y les dijo que podían pasar.

El sudor aún se pagaba a la frente de Mikasa y ella lucía muy pálida y cansada, pero sonrío al verlos a todos, el bulto que sostenía movió sus manos, tratando de tocar algo.

A Armin casi se le paró el corazón al verla.

−Es una niña –les dijo el doctor, terminando de arreglar sus cosas junto a la enfermera−, una muy sana.

Ambos salieron para hablar con su capitán y solo quedaron ellos en la habitación. Jean frunció un poco el ceño, mirando a la niña en los brazos de Mikasa.

−Creí que habían dicho que sería un niño.

−Pues le falta algo para eso.

Todos miraron a Connie con mala cara.

−¡Ah! Pero esta hermosa, Mikasa.

Su amiga resopló pero no estaba molesta.

−Gracias… creo –Mikasa lo vio parado incómodamente con Eren a los pies de la cama−, ¿no quieren verla?

Eren y él se vieron con asombro y luego voltearon a mirar a su amiga, Connie y Sasha rieron en voz alta y Jean parecía querer soltar un comentario mordaz pero se lo trago.

−Vengan a verla, idiotas.

Armin se le acercó con cuidado y vio el bulto rosado en los brazos de su amiga, con cuidado le acarició la delicada cabeza, una de sus manitas se alzó y agarró uno de sus dedos.

Mikasa le sonrío.

−Dile hola al tío Armin.

Armin miró a su amiga con asombro, recordando su conversación unas noches atrás, pero la mirada tranquila y decidida de Mikasa le hizo respirar aliviado.

−Eren, no te va a comer, ven.

Su amigo aún no se había movido de su sitio, dio un paso atrás cuando se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban.

−Es que yo…

−Eren –Mikasa insistió, más que enfadada se veía divertida−. Ven.

Eren resopló despacio antes de asentir, Sasha le hizo espacio para que se sentara a su lado y su amigo se acercó para observar con tranquilidad a la hija de Mikasa.

−Es linda.

Eren dio una sonrisa genuina mientras la veía y por un tiempo pareció joven de nuevo, libre de preocupaciones y ataduras, era su amigo de toda la vida, el que había estado ahí siempre.

(El que desaparecería pronto).

Armin guardó esa imagen para sí mismo y vio a Mikasa guiñarle un ojo con una sonrisa, ella volvió a mirar a su hija, el cansancio en rostro se hacía visible con el pasar de los minutos, pero pareció negarse a perder el momento.

−Aún no se qué nombre ponerle. 

−Yo tengo muchos –Sasha se ofreció−, aunque pensé que sería niño, así que no se si todos le queden.

Todos siguieron ofreciendo nombres hasta que el doctor se fue y Levi apareció para obligarlos a salir y dejaran dormir a Mikasa.

Armin no sabía descifrar las emociones de su capitán, pero Levi dio una gran sonrisa al ver a la hija de Mikasa y le dio las buenas noches de forma amable.

−Felicidades mocosa –miró a Eren y Armin que aún no se habían movido del lado de Mikasa−, ¿qué parte de todos váyanse no entendieron?

Armin exhaló con diversión, miró a su sobrina −wow tenía una sobrina ahora− una última vez y con Eren se despidieron de su amiga.

Fue un poco después, cuando estaba a solas con Eren terminando de darle de comer a los caballos que le contó la decisión de Mikasa.

−Se la quedará –Armin no podía dejar de sonreír−, siento que debo agradecerle al capitán por eso.

Eren sonrío también, pero lucía pensativo.

Lo hacía desde que había visto a la hija de Mikasa por primera vez.

_¿Qué estas pensando?_

−¿Eren?

−No es nada, solo… −Eren pareció mirar a la nada y a todo al mismo tiempo−. Es una vida más que debemos proteger ahora.

−Lo hace –Armin tuvo el indicio de un mal presentimiento, pero lo removió de inmediato, Eren siempre fue así después de todo−. Lo haremos –enfatizó, tocando su hombro con determinación−, juntos, _los tres_ , lucharemos por ella y por todos nosotros… es algo por lo que vale luchar con todas nuestra fuerzas.

Eren asintió con fuerza y le sonrío mientras regresaban a la casa.

Armin creyó que lo entendió.

Que al fin lo había entendido, después de todo este tiempo.

Seguía siendo su amigo, el de siempre.

Todo iría bien.

(Pero no lo hizo).

.

Muchas cosas pueden pasar en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Puede estallar una guerra.

Pueden morir personas cercanas.

Y se pueden acabar amistades de toda una vida.

.

Incluso ahora a un pie del fin del mundo, frente a frente al hombre que una vez llamó su amigo de toda la vida, una parte suya no puede evitar tratar de entenderlo.

Una parte suya quiere rebobinar todo, quiere olvidarlo y volver a ser un niño pequeño que corre al lado de sus dos mejores amigos.

Pero sabe que ya no hay tiempo para eso.

Se les acabó hace mucho.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería que esto fuera más pequeño, pero el cap. 138 me obligó a escribir de más.
> 
> Por cierto esto comenzó como un intento de hacer comedia y terminó en angst, la vida no me quiere escribiendo cosas lindas.
> 
> Gracias por leer.  
> Ann.


End file.
